the_real_tooth_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Your Tooth Fairy (Movie)
The Meet Your Tooth Fairy movie is a movie set to come out in fall 2016. It will feature the Real Tooth Fairies, Queen Sirona, Stepella, and a few new faces, too! Along with the new characters, some familiar faces are getting redesigns. On November 3, a video trailer was released on the Real Tooth Fairies YouTube channel, but it was made private within a few hours. The day after, at 12:37 EST, the video was reuploaded, without any noticeable changes to the one that was taken down. It was also added to the Real Tooth Fairy Apps & Downloads page. Story "Airlie, an 11 year old Earthie girl, has a popular vlog where she shares stories of her Tooth Fairy visits. She's always dreamed of meeting her Tooth Fairy Twinkle - in person! One magical night when her Tooth Fairy comes to her room, that dream becomes a reality! Airlie gets more than she bargained for when she follows Twinkle back to Real Fairyland. Airlie discovers she has magic powers of her own and needs the Tooth Fairies' help to control them. It's decided that she'll attend Fairyversity by day and return to Earth at night - her vlog was never this exciting! Her unruly magic powers land her in one hilarious mishap after another with her new Elff and Fairy friends. Not everyone is happy about this Earth girl in Real Fairyland - the Gloom Shadows will try everything to get her expelled from Real Fairyland. When Airlie faces off with the school's mean girl Bree, who's a master of disguises ad secretly aids the Gloom Shadows, Airlie finds a power withing that goes beyond fairy magic." Will Airlie and the Real Tooth Fairies prevail? Everyone eho ever looked under their pillow will be captivated by Airlie's magical adventures as she discovers who she is and finds her destiny in this real Tooth Fairy world." -Meet Your Tooth Fairy website New Characters (All character descriptions in this section are taken from here.) Airlie - Earthie Girl "Airlie is an 11 year old Earthie girl caught up in a bigger adventure than she can imagine. One night, she loses a tooth and wakes up to see her Tooth Fairy fly into a tree portal in her back yard! Being adventurous, she jumps through the portal herself! Little does she know that she just jumped into her own magical destiny. It turns out she’s descended from the Tooth Fairies, and she’s destined to play a key role in an ancient struggle between good and evil." Jett "A 17-year-old Elff, Jett is a mega-fanboy of Earth pop culture. He’s also a total gearhead, into everything mechanical and fast—and rigging up unlikely objects to fly, like the time he made a flying bathmat with a toilet plunger for a joystick! He tries to say Earth idioms and jokes and always gets them wrong—like when he said, “The flies the limit!” Airlie looks up to Jett like a big brother and he’s a voice of confidence when hers fails." Bree Bratterlox "As the school mean girl, Bree is a cunning mastermind who struggles to maintain her family’s centuries-old reputation for cutting edge villainy. A gifted sneak, she’s an expert in disguises and impersonating voices. Bree was offered a deal by the Gloom Shadows: get Airlie expelled back to Earth and, in return, Bree can rule Real Fairyland." Broo Bratterlox "Bree’s twin brother, Broo, is a lazy, self-absorbed Elff who cares more about playing video games than plotting the next rotten stunt. Bree and Broo live at Bratterlox Manor with their cousins, the Bratterlox Quints: Bart, Bort, Blat, Blot & Phil – identical quintuplet crooks, each with their own creepy skill." Airlie's Dad It is not kown who Airlie's dad is exactly, but it is shown in the trailer that he will play in important role in the movie by seemingly disappearing from Airlie's life. Toys It has been revealed that Hooray! Toys is partnering with the Real Tooth Fairies to may toys related to the movie. So far, Twinkle Twinkle and Stacey dolls have been revealed to be sold at Walmart and Target. Redesigns In the Meet Your Tooth Fairy movie, most characters undergo a change in their design. This can be seen in the Real Tooth Fairies' wings and hair changing, and Stepella's drastic redesign.Category:Tooth Fairy Activities